The 5th Grade Version of Beauty and the Beast
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: A short story of the 5th grade version of Beauty and the Beast. A story where 5th graders learn that it's the freakin inside that counts, not the outside.


Once upon a time, there once was a girl named Taffy. Yeah, I know. Taffy is a very odd name. Who would ever call their kid a piece of candy!? Anyway, Taffy had curly brown hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. Taffy was very popular in the 5th grade, but not because of her beauty, but because of her beauty on the inside. She never judged anybody and helped everyone out when they needed help. She even helps nerds! But, there are two kids who have a crush on Taffy. One, Clarence. Clarence is not a fancy polite guy, in fact, his nickname is "The Picker". He picks his nose all the time. Ew! Nobody ever hangs out with him because of this, but Clarence doesn't care, as long as Taffy is at least at school with him. Two, there's Billy. Billy is extremely hansom and is friendly only to the beautiful people. Billy hangs and flirt with anybody who is hansom or beautiful, but if you're like a nerd, he'll be a jerk to you. He cares on the outside, and because of Taffy's beauty on the outside, he loves her. One day, said that the class will be doing a play, here, let me just show you instead of explaining.

"Class, we shall be doing a play this year. We will be doing Beauty and the Beast. I want everyone to choose a character they want to be for the play and write the character down on this notecard." passed out the notecards and almost all the girls wrote down "Beauty" on their cards. Almost all the guys wrote down "Prince" on their cards, and one person wrote down "Beast" on his card, Clarence. Once got all the cards back, she said

"Okay, class, I'll tell you who's who tomorrow." The bell rang and everyone ran out of the school. Taffy caught up with her best friend, Hershey(lol, I know, right).

"What did you say on your card?" asked Taffy.

"I said 'sister'."

"Sister? There's a sister in Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yeah, in the original at least. Beauty has actually two sisters. What did you say?"

"I said 'Beauty'."

"Honestly I think all the girls put down 'Beauty', that's why I wrote 'Sister'. I bet you'll be Beauty. That way, the Beast will want to eat you, Taffy." The girls laughed as they went home together.

The next day, said who's who.

"Shawn, you're the merchant. Hershey, you're the sister. Taffy, you're Beauty. Billy, you're the prince, Clarence, you're the beast..." Taffy wasn't happy to hear that most of the play she'll be acting with Clarence. Taffy does think Clarence is a good guy, but she thinks Clarence is a little too gross. When Taffy and Hershey were walking home again, Taffy said

"I can't believe I have to act with Clarence! I bet he'll just pick his nose all the time when we rehearse!"

"Yeah, that will be gross for you when he eats you, and touching your hand, and-"

"Okay, don't make the situation worse for me!"

"At least you get to act with Billy. He's over the charts hot."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for cheering me up, Hershey."

"No problem." At rehearsals, Clarence did pick his nose all the time and was very bad at his lines. was seriously thinking about getting a new beast. Rehearsals were not at all fun to Taffy until the end. She got to touch Billy's hand and after rehearsals, Billy asked her out on a date! Taffy had a wonderful time on her date with Billy. But there was this one point where Billy was saying really mean things about Clarence. Taffy didn't like that at all, so she changed the subject.

On the day of the play, the beginning was normal, but when "Beauty"(Taffy)got to the Beast's castle, nobody was there. Taffy decided to wait awhile. After about two minutes, Taffy explored the stage. She then saw a room that said "Beauty's Room". Taffy went in and saw a piano and millions of books. Taffy loves music and books! She started playing the piano(got a few claps from that), and she read a bit of a book. Then, she was hungry(just to let you know, none of this is part of the true play...happening anyway). So Taffy went to the dinner room and found some soup. She started drinking the soup politely until Clarence came in his beast costume. Clarence talked with Taffy for a bit, and Taffy thought that was good, until Clarence said this:

"Beauty, will you marry me?" Taffy didn't know what to say. This wasn't part of the play! Taffy almost fainted to think that Clarence wasn't lying. Instead, Taffy said

"Um, no, Beast. I just met you!" Clarence just grunted and walked off the stage.

'What was that all about?!' thought Taffy. This happened about three more times. Clarence came to dinner and talked with Taffy. Taffy actually got to know Clarence more and started getting used to him. The only thing that bothered her was Clarence kept asking if she would marry him. Taffy doesn't know if he's being dramatic or what. Anyway, after the third dinner, Taffy went to a room and found a magic mirror. Taffy stared into the mirror until she heard

"That's a magic mirror. You can see anything you want." Taffy was getting worried about the other cast members, so she said

"Show me Hershey, please." The mirror showed her Hershey, but Hershey was trapped under some wood pieces.

"Oh my gosh! Hershey! I must see my friend, she's stuck under some wood!"

"Go to her, but when you leave, you may never come back."

"I promise I'll come back, Beast. I'll just be helping my friend." Taffy ran backstage and got Hershey out from the wood. Hershey broke her leg! Taffy helped her until she forgot about Clarence. Taffy was sleeping in her bed at the merchant's house, and in the middle of the night, she saw Clarence, in his beast costume, but looking like in went in war. Taffy woke up and yelled

"Clarence!" Taffy got out of bed and went to the Beast's castle. She did her normal day and waited for him for dinner. But Clarence didn't come. She ran all over the castle set yelling

"Clarence!" she finally found him in the garden. He looked beat up.

"Clarence! Don't go! I'm here! You don't have to die!"

"I'm not dying because you didn't come back, Taffy. Something far more worse. A curse. I would want to be alive with you, but at least I'll get to see you one last time." Clarence closed his eyes. Taffy started crying and said softly

"I love you." Then, Clarence disappeared and Billy was there.

"Do not cry, Beauty. I, the Beast, is here happily human." Taffy looked up at Billy with tears running down her face.

"You're not the beast. Where's Clarence?"

"Clarence? What is this Clarence that you speak of?"

"Billy, you don't have to act like the prince anymore. You're no prince, you're a beast! You're mean to others and you care on the outside. Clarence is the complete opposite." Taffy went back stage and found Clarence, still looking beat up.

"Clarence, are you okay?" Clarence nodded and said

"Billy just beat me up, is all." Taffy helped Clarence to the stage and said

"Why did you beat up Clarence?!"

"He's ugly and he's stealing my-"

"-Clarence cares on the inside!"

"B-But you can't fall in love with HIM! He's The Picker!"

"But he never picked his nose in the play at all."

"I did that just for you." Clarence said. The audience clapped their hands when Clarence said that. Clarence started bowing as Billy walked off the stage in anger.

Afterword

Clarence and Taffy got together and nobody ever called Clarence 'The Picker' anymore because he never really picked his nose anymore. But this story just comes to show that the inside that counts, not the freaking outside.

The End


End file.
